Safe and Sound
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: Kim and Lily live the high life with their parents. While Lily is all about the gems and being rich, Kim is always looking for a new adventure. Because of this, the parents have a favorite. Kim has decided to have enough and run away from home. She literally runs into Cas and Crowley who send her to be Sam and Dean's problem. Will she be treated like a "baby" or not?
1. Birds of a Feather

Safe and Sound: Chapter 1:

Hello all! This is my very first SPN FF! I have seen the show since I was 6-7ish. So I guess I know a lot. Soo… please no flams if you do not like it.

Sum:

Kim and Lily live the high life with their parents. While Lily is all about the games and being rich, Kim is always looking for a new adventure. Because of this, the parents have a favorite. Kim has decided to have enough and run away from home. She literally runs into Cas and Crowley who send her to be Sam and Dean's problem. Will she go hunt things? Or will she be treated like a "baby"?

Kim's POV:

Apparently I live a "wealthy" life. According to my parents, sister, friend, and ex-boyfriend. But I really don't want to. I was one of the kids at my school that was on a softball basketball and swimming team, always looking for something new or an adventure. Everyone at my school says I'm very spoiled for a sophomore student. My twin sister, Lily on the other hand embraces it like a package.

I had just finished my basketball practice for the day, my dad is supposed to be my ride. He comes up in his "million dollar" car. I sat in the front seat; "hey I got you something today…" he started out. I sighed in my head, "please not another phone! PLEASE not another sapphire!" I mentally screamed. He gave me a small blue box. I opened it, sapphire earrings. Again. "do you like it?" he asked me. "yea… it's great." I said before starring out the window.

After dinner, my parents and lily were still sitting at the table staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. "Actually yes." My mom, Ella said. I put my fork down, "ok what?" I asked. "we feel like you are not upholding the Johnathon name." Ella said. "yea? So what?" I asked. "Don't interrupt your mother!" My father, Mike almost yelled. "You are not enjoying being on top of society." Lily said. "Well of course I don't! I want friends and people that treat me like an equal, not like I'm some pretty princess that can boss them around." I was starting to lose my temper. "Look honey there is no reason to get upset." Ella said. "Yea, you want me to be "little miss perfect" like precious Lily!" I spat her name at the end. "Don't talk to your sister like that!" Mike yelled at me. "Whatever I'm done." I mumbled and walked out without another word.

I went to my "personal" bathroom and stared long and hard at my features. Blond hair with brown near the end, hazel eyes, thin eye brows, and an almost torn blue t-shirt. "I can't take any more of this!" I said to me, "15 years is enough." I planned, waited, and 15 min after the lights were turned out I was ready.

As quietly as I could, I grabbed a giant duffle bag. Put clothes, toiletries, a lot of food and water, and some money just in case the food or water ran out. I took a sweatshirt threw it on and grabbed some glasses. Didn't want anyone being able to know me. I walked out the front door and smelled the fresh free air. For the first time I could recognize it. I decided that because I was in San Francisco, I shouldn't be bringing too much attention to myself. I found a couch that someone threw in an alleyway. And decided that it was going to be my "bed" for the night.

I woke up to the sound of a close by television, so I decided to listen in. "Big news! The 15 year old daughter of Ella and Mike has gone missing late last night. They are offering a 1 million dollar reward for their beautiful daughter. Even still there are rescue teams searching for her." I gasped and turned around. I got up off of the couch and headed for finally! Some woods. I spent about 4-5 days at a time in these woods and then on to the next patch.

Unfortunately there was some patch was not woods but another city. I was wandering around with my sweatshirt when I bumped into two random men. "oops I'm really sorry about that." I apologized while getting back up. I looked up and I saw one man in a tan coat and another in a black coat. "Hello darling. Let me guess your name would be blue jay yes?" the man in the dark coat asked. "Crowley I'm no human but I'm sure that's not how you talk to people." The man in the tan trench coat said. "I'm sorry, but why did you just call me "blue jay"?" I asked Crowley. "Because Castiel and I know what you really are, don't we?" Crowley asked. "Yes…" Castiel sighed. "Look we are going to send you somewhere and you are going to stay there for a bit ok?" Castiel asked. "Wait wha..." I didn't finish my question when Castiel put three fingers on my head and then everything went black.

Hello! Sorry she doesn't get to meet Sam and Dean in this chapter! Now I'm going to be a terrible author and I WILL NOT update until I get 3 reviews that are NOT flam! Got? Good. I hope you have a good day.

Yours truly Emma the Crazy Slytherin.


	2. Sam and Dean

Chapter 2: Sam and Dean

Hello darlings! I decided that because it's November that I would stop being an assbutt and give you all a new chapter! So…. With that… enjoy!

I woke up on the floor of some motel when I heard a rough voice yell, "Sammy!" "What?" was another voice of the supposed "Sammy." "Have you found any more news on demons yet?" the unknown voice asked. "No." was the response. I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way but it was WAY too late to look for a hiding spot. The man turned around the corner and I saw what he looked like. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular body type. "Sam… did you let a girl into the apartment?" he asked. "Dean are you being serious." Sam said from the other room. "dead." Was the response from dean. The other male walked into the room. He had long hair, brown eyes and by the look of it I would guess that he was somewhat of a bookworm.

The man named Sam starred at me for a long time, I was starting not to like it. "I recognize you." He said slowly. "Let me guess you have seen the news too?" I said bitterly. "Yea." "No." was the response from both of them at the same time. "I'm Kim. I'm from a wealthy family, I ran away from home, ran into 2 people, and then got sent here." I said. "Wait. Who were the two people?" Dean asked. "Ummmm Crowley and ummm I can't remember his name, but he had a tan trench coat." I said. "Cas!" Dean yelled. "Who?" I asked. "Castiel. He's an angel of the lord." Sam said. "Ummm ok? And who's Crowley?" I asked. "You won't believe us…" Dean said. "The dude called me "Blue Jay" only an hour ago, try me." I said. "Fine! He is the king of Hell." Dean said. "Wow… that sounds AWESOME!" I yelled.

*ring* *ring* "Hello?" Sam said. "Hey it's Castiel, I wanted to ask if someone arrived there yet?" he said. "Yea she fell onto the floor." Dean yelled. "Speaking of which you want to go lay down or something?" Sam asked. "I'm gonna go with, "or something" because I'm now WIDE awake! Thank you!" I said. Dean took the phone, "Kim told us you were with Crowley, what were you talking about?" Dean asked in a very serious manner. "It's none of your business." Cas replied. And with that he hung up the phone. "Ok Sam, we're gonna go on a little road trip." Said Dean. "I wanna come!" I basically cried. I knew it was pathetic but what else was I supposed to do. "No. you just got here and you're only what? 15? 16 most? You're staying." Dean said.

"Uhhhhgg! Fine!" I said and marched out of the room and decided to watch TV. "We'll be back in a bit." Sam said. "Hmm." Was my only response. After they left the news came on, "great! Here we go again." I mock laughed. *Breaking News* "The teenage daughter of the millionaires has still not come back yet, let's see what the parents have to say. The screen switched and I saw my parents on the screen. God! I could tell they were fake crying! "Honey (sob) (sob) pleas… come home… we (sob) need you… home." That was my mom. We even talked to her sister, Lily. "You know you have to come back, because if you don't I will come look for you myself." She said in a fierce voice. I gasped and turned off the TV. I knew if anyone would come and track me. It would be her.

A few hours later and Sam and Dean weren't back yet. The TV suddenly turned back on but it was all static. I walked over and turned it off, it turned on again. The radio turned on with it. I heard a VERY painful screeching in my ears. I could tell that anything made of glass wouldn't be that way for very long. Crash! Glass broke and fell on top of me. I tried to get up and move to a safer spot, but the floor felt like it was shaking! I made it a few feet when more glass broke and I had to get into a ball to cover myself. The noise got louder, if that was possible. And my ears felt like they were going to explode. Then Sam and Dean come running in, "Kim!" Dean yelled and ran over to me, "Hey, hey you're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." He soothed.

The noise and everything had stopped. "What… what was THAT?!" I panted trying to calm myself down a little. "ummm" Sam and dean decided they didn't want to tell me so I would have to figure it out later.

Sam and Dean also decided that it was no longer an option to keep me alone anymore, so they checked out and we were on the road in less than an hour. Dean was picking songs and never decided on what song would be best.

I was day dreaming out of my window when I heard a loud HONK and suddenly everything went dark.

Normal POV:

Dean was the only one awake in the beat up car; he looked at Sam and could tell that he was just unconscious. Kim on the other hand looked like she was only holding on. "SAM!" Dean yelled. No response. "SAM! KIM!" Dean yelled again. Nothing. "KIM!"

Yep. Kind of a season what 1 or 2 ending but without John and it wasn't by a demon. Oh and who was trying to talk to Kim? Well I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! I like reviews so the more I get, the less I will stall… kay?

Bye every one! ECS!


	3. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	4. Hospitals SUCK

Safe and Sound Chapter 3: Hospitals SUCK!

I am the BIGGEST ASS HOLE you have EVER met! But in my defense I started watching the two Star Wars TV shows and I became a little… addicted to it. I'm SORRY but I like it and I spent a week CRYING over the Gravity Falls season finale! So just DEAL with it!

Anyway that's my boring excuse… let's go!

Normal POV:

Dean was pacing around the hospital with a nurse trying to treat him. "Sir you're going to need stitches!" the nurse was yelling from behind him. "How are they?" He asked urgently. "He is going to be fine but the girl is going to need to stay overnight." The nurse said.

At that moment Sam walked out into the hall. "You alright Sammy?" Dean asked while putting his hand around Sam's shoulders. "We will give you a call when she is all healed ok?" the nurse called as the two brothers walked out of the hospital.

The nurse turned around and walked to the room they were holding Kim in. she smiled and her eyes turned full black. "Getting revenge on you all, is going to be easier than I thought." The demon said before giving a chuckle.

Supernatural Safe and Sound

Kim POV:

I woke up to find myself in a hospital. "That's weird… the last time I was in a hospital was because I was coughing blue feathers." I thought to myself. "Well at least I am getting some rest."

A nurse walked in holding a clip board with paper attached to it. "Oh you are finally awake?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked. "Oh, it's Christina." I lied, suddenly realizing SHIT I'm in a hospital and being hunted down by EVERYONE.

"Can I go?" I asked. "No you are staying overnight." The nurse answered. "Where are the men who brought me here?" I asked cautiously. "Oh they went to a motel, I was going to call them when you were all healed." The nurse said in a small giggle.

"Ok. Well… I'll let you know when I am good to go." I said. She left the room shortly after that. I turned on the TV because it is really boring being in a hospital. The TV went to static so I turned it off and went to go ask someone for help.

I opened the door to my room and found the nurse staring at me. But there was something weird, her eyes were full black. She gave an evil smile, and the next thing I knew I was thrown into the glass window.

It shattered all over me and I got cuts all over my arms and back. The foul smelling crimson liquid was starting to cover my hair when she came at me again.

"Whoa!" I yelled while dodging her attacks. I felt my pockets and realized she had my phone in hers. "DAMN!" I cursed to myself. That one second I wasn't paying attention, I was thrown into the TV, which was mounted on the wall.

I fell to the floor with a thud. I heard creaking and snapping and realized the smashed TV was about to fall right on top of me. I rolled over to avoid it, but doing so landed on some more broken glass. The nurse ran over to me and pinned me on the ground.

"Say good bye." She said in a harsh voice. She raised a funny looking knife in the air. I reached up and grabbed her hands giving every little strength I had left not to let her stab me in the stomach.

Just when I thought my hands were going to give way, the broken TV came on, the radio turned on, and the screeching was being heard again. "No! She is mine!" the woman was screaming to the noise.

I let go of the knife and covered my ears again, not wanting to hear this terrible thing.

All was chaos. The nurse was screaming, I was yelling, the screeching was growing louder and louder, and yet the knife still wasn't in my chest. Suddenly, the nurse opened her mouth and black smoke came out of it with her screaming and it went through the vent.

She dropped the knife and collapsed. I stood up panting and grabbed the funky looking blade. It was short, had symbols written on it, the blade itself was all wavy. Something like a wavy scissors you would use for arts and crafts.

The nurse woke up and I hid the knife behind my back. We were both covered in blood. But the nurse had something off that scared the CRAP out of me. Where her eyes were supposed to be, they were burned out of her head.

"Please help me! I can't see anything!" She begged. She suddenly reached out and grabbed handfuls of my blood stained clothes. "You need to help me! He is going to kill us all!" she screamed while spraying me in the face with spit.

I bent down to her, "Who? Who is going to kill us?" I asked. "He's… no… it's too late." She whispered in my ear before lying on the ground. I reached out and touched the side of her neck. She was dead. I reached into her pant pocket and pulled out my phone.

I snuck out of the hospital and walked to the nearest motel I saw, which was about four blocks away.

Normal POV:

To say Dean was worried would be a bit of an understatement. There was a weak knock on the door and Dean sprang to it. When he opened it he didn't expect to find Kim covered head to toe in blood, bruises, and holding a knife to kill demons.

"Kim… What happened?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Nurse… black eyes… knife… try kill me… screeching… eyes… burned out…" she was panting and looked like she was going to faint.

"What?" Sam asked. "Let's get you cleaned up. And then you can explain to us what happened." Dean said. Kim nodded very slowly. She walked into the bathroom and starred at the mirror. She felt a sharp pain in her back and reached behind her. She pulled something out of her back. She thought it was a piece of glass, but it wasn't.

It was a light blue feather.

THERE! You happy? Can you go relax now?! I will try to update on a regular basis but be warned the Star Wars season finale is coming in a few weeks and then I will be fangirling like an idiot!

So… see you in the next one! Ecs OUT!


	5. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


	6. Carry On Forward

Safe and Sound: Chapter 4: Carry On Forward

Ok I'm on a ROLE with this story! And I have NO ideas for any of my other stories. So… yea… take it away! (That was me trying to make myself feel better…)

Kim POV:

I starred in horror at the thing that came out of my back. I heard a knock at the door, "Hey Kim you alright in there?" Sam asked. "Yea…" I trailed off. I finished washing, pulling, and doing whatever else to get the blood, glass, and feathers from my back, chest, hair, and cloths.

About 15 minutes later I heard more knocking at the door. "What?" I called. "I got you some cloths for you so…" Dean trailed off. "Kay be right there!" I called.

When I was done I was in skin tight jeans. A light blue top that shows a bit of my midriff, a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

"Come on." Dean said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise." Dean said. I just nodded, trusting him.

The next thing I knew I was at a tattoo shop getting the same tattoo Sam and Dean have on their chest but I'm getting it on my fore arm. "So why am I doing this again?" I asked Dean.

"It will help protect you." Dean answered simply. I only nodded in response.

"Okay where are we going after this?" I asked.

"We are going to investigate a case in Washington." Sam said while not looking up from his lab-top.

"So what exactly is the case? Ghosts? Angels? Bugs?" I ask.*

"Not exactly. It's Demons." Dean said when he took a quick peak at Sam's lab-top.

"So those back eyed things…" I trailed off.

"How do you know that?" They asked.

"Oh did I not tell you what happened at that hospital?" I asked. Maybe I did, I dunno I forgot.

"Well… kind of you sort of gave us the cliff notes version as you were about to faint." Sam said as he finally looked up at me. I looked around the shop. The guy just finished giving me the tattoo.

"I'll give you the longer version in the car." I said simply.

About 20 minutes later we were in Deans car on the way to Washington. Sam and Dean looked at me waiting for my story. I gave a short sigh. "Well after the nurse told me you left for the nearby motel I was left alone in my room. The tv was all static. I thought it was broken, after all it was a hospital you would expect things like that to happen. I opened the door to my room and bam. The nurse was there but she had these black eyes and evil grin. I was thrown across the room and smashed into the window. We had a long fight and when she was going to stab me with the funny looking knife the loud screeching noise came on again. But though all that I could hear the demon scream, "No! She is mine!" what do you think that means?" I ask. Sam and Dean shrugged, so I carried on. "When the black smoke was finally gone the nurse looked at me but she had here eyes burned out. She was crying and said someone was going to kill us all…" I trailed off finally finishing my story.

Sam and Dean just looked at me blankly. "Well… aren't you going to say something? I'm sure you have dealt with something like this before." I said matter of factly.

"Well we have seen the burned out eyes before from one of our friends who was investigating where this came from." Dean said as he lifts his shirt sleeve for me to see the hand mark.

"Well that's interesting..." i said quietly.

We were all quiet for the rest of the ride to Washington.

Sam, Dean and I went to a grill that claimed to have "the BEST burgers EVER!"

Dean and i ordered burgers while Sam had a simple sandwich.

Dean took a giant bit of his burger before giving a face of total disgust.

"You alright there lad?" Sam joked.

I just gave a laugh. I felt another pain in my back and i decided that it would have to wait.

"Kim you alright?" Dean asked looking concerned.  
I gave a very long pause. And gave a simple nod of the head.

I thought of the bird thing and how i suddenly was involved with demons and all this jazz.

"Are you alright miss?" someone asked me.

It was apparent that i was dozing off for the past 5minutes that people were starting to grow concerned about me.

"She just needs some rest." Dean said while patting my shoulder.

"What? Oh yea just tired i guess." I mumbled as they pulled me into the car to the motel.

I was soon laid in a bed and feel right to sleep.

-DREAM-  
I was at my home, but something seemed off. Lilly, my dad and my mom were there but they showed no sign of seeing me in the exact same room.

"Did you really care about Kim at all?" Lilly asked with a smug look on her face.

"What makes you think that?" my mom asked, aghast that Lilly would say such a thing.

"No. I thought i did but she was always troubled young girl." my dad said.

I frowned i knew that would come out of his mouth. It was rather expected.

"Drop the act mother, you know you didn't care." Lilly said.

My mom started laughing, "am i that predictable?!" she asked while laughing.

I started to grow angry, NO ONE gave a DAMN about me my WHOLE life and i should have known better than to think they would.

"Come on Kim, use that little thing i know you have." a voice said in the distance.

Suddenly i was floating in a dull void.

"Why am i here? Why would that be shown to me?!" i yelled to the void.

"To make you let go of your family and become free and show the true nature of yourself." the voice gave a cruel laugh.

It paused, "Now just one more thing to take care of." it said while showing me a picture of two bodies on the floor."

"No..." i whispered while holding my hands to my mouth.

"Oh yes and i will make sure you are the one to kill the ones you care about." the voice said.

-END DREAM-

"NOOOO!" I screamed while being shaken awake by Dean.

"You're ok! It was just a nightmare!" Dean said while i took deep calming breaths.

-ELSEWHERE-  
A printer was printing an insane amount of pages.

A shadowed figure just finished typing "end" on the computer before haveing the last page print.

He picked up the cover of choice. A picture of Sam and Dean with a bluejay on Dean's shoulder.

Well now my fingers are all cramped so i hope you are all glad! You can finally sleep at night now!

*What fourth wall? Lol did you know the episode! That question was rhetorical...


End file.
